I'm sorry, Sasuke
by hinori92
Summary: He had always been the strong one, till that day comes and his barrier was broken, and because of that, things just weren't going the way he wants anymore. ItaSasu, and there's rape too. So, think twice before reading this. M-Rated!


_Hi guys! This is my first time writing a m-rated one-short to be posted here. It was my first Naruto fiction and yet it had to be rated M. X/_

_Anyways, this story's main idea was from my friend, Aesthscorpio and I was the one who wrote it and posted it here. So, do read and try to enjoy. If you think you might get nosebleed, please do prepare tissues first before starting. X/_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, but the fiction._

Yuruse, Sasuke

Itachi is a genius, be it a natural talent or not. Since he was born, his existence was welcomed by all the villagers and people of his clan. They loved him and always had high hopes for him, for he is the eldest son of the Uchiha clan's leader.

His father was strict, which in turn each and everything done towards him was as strict too for it was already decided that he would be the next heir of their clan, and he must be trained and disciplined in such way. As for those, he would often exhaust himself to the ultimate limit just so he could forget the pressure and sorrow, and thus paralyzed himself till extend that he no longer long for any affections at all.

Since then, his face was emotionless, no laughter, no sadness, nothing. No one could see through him at all. For years he did that, for years he acted as if he was all grown up and mature. All of those were just for the sake of preventing himself to feel at all.

Itachi had always been the genius, had always maintained his status at the top, just so everyone would fear his existence. Everyone respected him as a future leader, of course, but none understood the real reason behind those actions. The distance between him and the people, it was so far away, for only one reason, fear. He feared that anyone who would come close to him, who would want to have a good relationship with him, who would want to show him affection, would eventually break his barrier that he had been building for years.

One would never know what is ahead; one would also never know the unpredicted. Everyone would face that somehow and it was not in Itachi's idea to face it so soon. What had caused such trouble after so long?

It was that year, where a baby boy was born in the Uchiha clan. Who would have thought that the leader's wife would actually have such great genes in her, giving birth to one son and another? Itachi's baby brother, Sasuke, was the one to break his perfectly made barrier, once and for all.

Little Itachi, who was only five years old back then, was actually afraid of his little brother. He did not even hope that his brother would be born. He was afraid that his people would avert their attention to Sasuke, seeing as he was still a new born child. Having distancing himself from his people so much, if he was to miss that attention, would not it be a pity? His so much effort for maintaining his high status would definitely go to waste.

Then again, everyone has a certain curiosity in them, and besides, who would not want to see what their little brother looks like, even though there might be a chance his status would be taken away by his own sibling? But, he was a fool to actually visit his brother. It was only a peek on his sleeping brother, but his heart could not stop pumping. Just one peek and all he could think of was how much he wanted to protect this little brother of his.

Since then, the barrier finally broke. Though it was not in front of everyone did he smile and soften his character, but only in front of his beloved little brother, Sasuke. He would always be with Sasuke, played with him, have fun with him and accompany him all the time. It was only Sasuke that managed to pull out his inner self that he had been hiding all the while. It was only Sasuke did he smile at all. From then onwards, it was all Sasuke this, Sasuke that all the time.

However, things did not go on well when Itachi grew up. People always change from time to time, and that included him as well. As for Itachi, the thing that changed in him was feelings, which was the only thing that had changed. There was not anymore a sibling feeling between him and Sasuke, nor was there any sibling relationship either. He thought that one day Sasuke would finally go to school and would definitely know some new friends, and that he would never only put his attention on his beloved elder brother. That was not what he had really hoped for.

That time, at the age of 13, Itachi had already joined Anbu. Even with Danzo and his other comrades caring for him, it was not enough. All he had wanted was only Sasuke's everything.

Since then, Itachi started to do many weird yet lovey-dovey actions towards Sasuke. Sasuke never rejected him. They were both very close to each other, so close as if the both of them were lovers. One might be surprise of the intimate relationship between two brothers, but with Sasuke still knowing nothing of those sorts, he only took it all in as if those were of true affections from a loving brother.

Days gone by and everything was well, till one day Itachi received an unpredicted order. Being in the Anbu, one would definitely received orders to murder and that included Itachi. However, it was not a killing mission that he would love to do, and not most people would love to do either when you have feelings of love. Apparently, the head of the Anbu, Danzo, had ordered Itachi of the Uchiha clan to kill his own people, not one, but all.

Itachi became nervous. For whatever reasons would Danzo give such an order? Danzo had decided to keep quiet at that. Danzo had always been the mischievous type, and also the one person who cared nothing about feelings. Even so, why must it be Itachi himself to kill his own clan? Maybe the clan was not really that important in his heart, as all they only think of was their own high and mighty status, but why must he be the one to murder his beloved Sasuke? Why must he have such order? The rule was fixed that as a member of Anbu, there would be no rejections at all, and even if that person he would be killing is his own family, there would be no excuses for him to reject that order at all.

_No…_ He would definitely not do it. He would never kill his own brother, who had already sunk deep into the core of his heart. _Never…_ He would never kill his lover.

Once again, he tried his luck to talk things out with the head of Anbu privately. It was obvious that he would not be able to run from an order, but he would have to try anything, just so he could prevent Sasuke's death.

"To not kill your brother?" Danzo spoke in a deep and coarse voice.

"Yes, sir. Please spare my brother as he's still young and know nothing about this world," Itachi pleaded, though it was not in such a tone.

Danzo was thinking without even moving his sight away from Itachi, who had been kneeling in front of him. The gaze from the head of Anbu was definitely eerie and evil, but Itachi could care less about it. All he wanted was to save his own brother's life.

"Fine," said Danzo after a short silent thinking. "But on one condition."

"Anything, sir," Itachi replied. To heck with the conditions, at least Sasuke would be saved.

"I'll spare Sasuke, if and only if you're devoted your body to me," Danzo answered back, showing no emotions at all.

Itachi's eyes widened. Danzo is mad, definitely, but for the head of the Anbu to want his body was definitely never heard of.

"My body, sir?" Itachi asked, wanting to make sure he had not heard it wrongly.

"No? Then, he would not be spared," Danzo replied emotionlessly.

"I will," Itachi answered quickly. "I will do anything as long as I can keep him safe."

"Well then," Danzo said as he finally stood up. He had walked down his 'throne' towards Itachi. Holding onto his chin, he lifted Itachi's head up to face him. "I don't care why you want to save that useless little worm, but I'll guarantee his safety if you can satisfy me. Get it?"

Not even breaking a single sweat, Itachi answered, "Yes…" Just for the sake of having Sasuke safe and alive, he would definitely do anything, even if he was to sell out his own body.

Straight away after that short little discussion, Itachi had followed Danzo into his chamber.

"Do you like it here?" Danzo asked, but Itachi had no concern for those at all. Danzo was glancing him sideways, noticing that Itachi had a totally emotionless face, looking at nowhere but forty-five degrees towards the ground. Not waiting for an answer, Danzo was already relaxing on his bed.

"Strip," Danzo ordered and with that emotionless face of his, Itachi did as was told.

The things that came afterwards did not need any words anymore.

Naked Itachi had started stripping off Danzo as well. Skipping all those useless love mark he should make, he went down straight and put it into his mouth instead. Itachi had obviously never done this before, though he did imagine licking Sasuke's little one and teasing him a little in his dreams, but doing it with Danzo was plain disgusting. Itachi hated it very much, but he had to endure as this means life and death to Sasuke.

It was only sucking and no feelings were needed for that. Itachi felt no pleasure at all. Danzo did not feel it either, and it was starting to piss him off. Pushing Itachi's head down hard and roughly, Itachi was forced to engulf everything into his mouth. He was choking, but he could not defy the force as he knew if he did so, it would definitely be over for his Sasuke.

After pushing down roughly, he was being pulled up, and then he was being pushed down again. The procedure repeated itself many times and Itachi was almost reaching his limit. He had never known that it would take such long time to suck it, as he had guessed that the old man would not have such strong energy to go on for long. He was totally wrong. Danzo was pretty good in being patient and holding back. It was pretty obvious he did that just so he could make him suffer more.

It was almost half an hour (or was it longer?) did Itachi finally got to suck it all out. He was totally exhausted, his breathing was heavy too. Even so, he had just realized that he, himself, had already released twice, making the whole of Danzo's body sticky.

"This' all you've got?" Danzo asked monotonously.

Itachi was breathless, but not Danzo. He was totally fine, having his straight glare towards Itachi. Itachi pushed himself up unwillingly, and decided to repeat the same action again but was stopped with a hand gripped tightly around his neck and was brought just an inch in front of the old man.

The grip was tight, too tight till Itachi unknowingly brought up his hands to hold onto it. He could not breathe, but it was not till the limit that he would die. Danzo was cunning, too cunning, that he was such a genius in torturing people and not letting them die. Itachi was definitely regretting giving in for this condition. What if he did not give in to this condition, would Danzo give him another? That would most probably be impossible. Again, swallowing all tortures, he continued to endure, just for the sake of his beloved Sasuke's safety.

"Tonight," Danzo started. "You're not going back unless I'm very satisfied. Understand?"

Itachi said nothing, only his saliva dripped down from his mouth as the grip was just too strong. The next thing he knew was a 360 turn and he was pinned down the bed, hands tied up tightly with chakra on the bedpost. His chest was lying flat on the bed, but he was on his knees with his hips posing up high. He did not know where it had come from, but Danzo had used a mini scroll to go round his face and muffled his mouth, shutting his mouth shut tightly, even his little self was tied tightly with what felt like a mini scroll too. He did not even know what skill Danzo had used but he felt his body heating up very fast. In just mere seconds, he was aroused and sweating all over. It was difficult to breathe with just his nose with those two small nostrils, and that in turn make him felt aroused even more. But then, it was not pleasure he was feeling even though he was aroused, it was pain and torture.

Itachi started to regret this. He really did not want this. All he had wanted was his brother to be safe, and not to be humiliated this way. Why did he even go this far for Sasuke? Why did he have to suffer this way because he loved him and want him to be alive? Why was he the one to have to face all these cruel stuffs instead? Why can't he just be home, hugging his brother and singing a lullaby till he sleeps? Why must this happen? Why?

"Mhm!"

There was a sudden surge of pain that headed straight into his mind. It was something big that had plunged in deeply into his hole. It was not only big, very big in fact, and very hot as well. He could even felt liquid dripping down from his ass, and he had a very bad feeling about it. Whatever that was, he really did not want to imagine it. He only wanted to be freed right now, right then. He only wanted to go home and see Sasuke. He only wanted to disappear from this world of cruelty and have peace with Sasuke. He wanted everything to stop right now and turn the time back to the world where only he and Sasuke existed. He wanted also to be free from Anbu. He wanted also to be free from the Uchiha clan. He…only wanted Sasuke.

It was already in the middle of the night did Itachi finally go home. He was limping his way back; as there was no way was he able to use his chakra anymore after that long hour of torture. His clothes on him were just fine and everything was covered perfectly, but the on his body was still throbbing, and the pain in his mind was still bright and clear. Itachi was not one to shiver in fright, but whatever had happen that night was something he really did not want to remember.

Getting into the house silently was his specialty. He had successfully gone into his shared room with Sasuke but because of his injury, he had accidentally kicked onto Sasuke's school bag. The room was dark but even so, things were clear as his eyes were always the brightest in the dark. Unfortunately, Sasuke was awake. He had sat up on his futon and turned on the small little lamp beside him.

"Itachi-niisan?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed his eyes. With a few more blinks, he finally looked clearly at the person that came in and smiled happily. He grinned, "Welcome home."

Itachi stared at him, the innocent smile, the bright intonation, the tired eyes, and yet still smiling whenever he sees them. His little innocent brother was everything to him, but with his mood right now, those were not helping at all. Instead, Itachi was in need to release his anger.

His stare was long, so long that Sasuke felt weird. He had got up and walked towards Itachi. He held his hand and nudged it, asking, "What's wrong? Did something happen to your mission?"

_Mission?_ Right, he had told Sasuke that he would be going on a one day mission when in actual he had went to Danzo to discuss about saving Sasuke's life. _Sasuke was worried about me,_ he thought, but how much did he know? How much did he understand the pain he had to endure just for the sake of saving his beloved brother? And it was only his brother, not the whole clan! What had he done to deserve such punishment? Why was it so difficult to love without any pain? Why must Danzo be so cruel to people? Why must he do this to him? Why to Sasuke at all?

"Why?" Itachi asked, which surprised Sasuke.

"I'm asking you, niisan. Why did you ask me back?" Sasuke asked, but his face was showing that he was very worried about him. "Niisan, what's wrong? What happen? Why do you look so sad?"

Sasuke was about to cry. It was always like that. When he was worrying too much, that would happen. Sasuke is so much like a crybaby, and yet that was why he was attracted to him.

"Niisan, say something. Don't scare me," Sasuke was having some tears in his eyes already, but he was holding back so he could be the one to console Itachi if Itachi was the one to cry. So, Sasuke was trying to be strong for him? Was Sasuke looking down on him right now? Is he showing that his brother was weak at this moment?

Itachi said nothing, but the next thing he did gave little Sasuke a shock. Itachi had pulled Sasuke's hand and threw him on the futon. Apparently, he had gained back his strength and his pain was all gone.

Sasuke was whining in pain as his brother had suddenly being harsh on him. His tears had finally rolled down, not only because of the pain, but also because he was afraid.

"Nii-Niisan…?"

"Shh…" Itachi hushed as he bent down over Sasuke. Itachi had gone crazy, but who knows?

"Niisan," Sasuke sobbed. "Scary…"

"Shh…it's ok. I just want to show you how much I love you. I'm not going to hurt you at all," Itachi replied. He had no idea why those words had come out and no idea what he was doing at all. All he knew was he needed something to release his stress, and he had found someone that could definitely help him.

"R-Really?" Sasuke asked as he sobbed. He was still afraid and not sure if Itachi was fine or not.

Itachi smiled his usual soft and tender smile and replied, "Have I ever lie to you?"

Sasuke obediently shook his head.

"You believe me all the time, right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"That's it. Tonight, I'll show you just how much I love you all the time," Itachi replied and went down to capture Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke was shocked. His whole body jolted and tensed up for a moment. Itachi could clearly feel it, but with his gentle kissing, Sasuke slowly relaxed. After a while, Itachi stopped and looked dearly at Sasuke. He said, "Does it hurt?"

Sasuke shook his head and smiled, "It was nice."

Itachi was dumbstruck. For a moment, he still had some slight control of himself, but after what Sasuke just told him, he was lost.

Itachi continued kissing him. It was not gentle anymore, it was sort of harsh. Sasuke was not very sure of it, but he only kept quiet and trust in whatever his brother was doing.

Kissing on the lips was only for a moment. Itachi had soon gone down to kissing his neck, sucking and biting it. Sasuke whined, but before he could protest, Itachi had licked on the injury, which was an act that Sasuke felt nice. Sasuke was not sure what it was that he was feeling, but everything Itachi was doing made him felt good. Though sometimes it was harsh, and sometimes immature, every act was dear to Sasuke, as he thought it was a way that his brother showed him love.

The kissing on the lips, neck, and chest had soon moved to the licking and biting of his nipples. Sasuke gasped and shivered so much more than when Itachi was kissing him only. The gasped and voice he made was embarrassing him and he brought up his hand to cover his mouth, hoping no sound could be heard so that there was not a need to wake his parents up.

Itachi had changed from one nipple to another, and when he was licking on, he pinched the other. Sasuke shivered even more and could not stop himself from not looking at what his brother was actually looking. But, as soon as he saw Itachi, Sasuke felt warm all over his body, including the little him between his legs. Sasuke was embarrassed as he had never felt this way before. He was embarrassed and afraid that Itachi would find out and think that he was weird.

Quickly, trying his best to think of a sentence, he spoke, "Nii-Nii-s-san…s-stop…I…I want…to…Ah!"

Instead of making a full sentence, Sasuke had shrieked at the same time when Itachi had slid his hand down into his pants, rubbing at his crotch while licking and pinching his nipples.

"N-No…Nii-san…"

"I see that you're aroused that easily, hm?" Itachi asked in between of his licking while both his hands non-stop working at the designated places.

"Ah! Nii-Nii-san…nn…" Sasuke's mind was totally blank. He had no idea what was going on but this good feeling kept on building inside him more and more. Was it really right for brothers to do this? Was it really normal at all? Sasuke had really wanted to ask those, but none came out from his mouth as his mind was cloudy as well.

Sasuke was breathing heavily, and Itachi knew he was almost there. But, Sasuke felt weird. The thing that Itachi was doing to him made him want to pee. If it really was, he really need to get to the toilet immediately.

"Nii-Nii-san…I need…t-to…pee…Nii-…stop…" Sasuke was still trying to make a sentence out, but everything was too late when he finally spilt out what he thought was really his own urine.

Sasuke had totally no strength anymore. It felt weird, very weird in fact, that urinating was actually that tiring, but little did he know that those were not actually urine. Itachi was not going to explain though.

When Sasuke had though that everything was finally over, since he was feeling tired and sleepy, he suddenly felt a force that pulled his pants away. Sasuke looked up at Itachi immediately. It was not only his pants being pulled away; Itachi was also pulling his own one away. Sasuke was in a total shocked. What was Itachi doing?

"Nii-Niisan, w-why are you…?" Sasuke asked but was stopped immediately with a kiss on his lips. The kiss this time was totally different. It was not only lips on lips, but Itachi somehow managed to open Sasuke's mouth and plunged in his tongue and map out all over his mouth. Sasuke eyes were wide as he was shocked of the sudden new action. The kiss was so long till he was having some difficulty in breathing. His mouth was being infiltrated and he had no control on swallowing back his saliva at all. Instead, the saliva had flowed out from his mouth and down to the futon.

Sasuke had yet to understand what was happening and the next thing came immediately. His eyes went shut tightly as soon as he felt something thick and big and very warm trust into his asshole. He was holding tightly onto Itachi's hair as he could not bear the sudden pain. His tears rolled down again as he felt terrible at the pain. Even so, Itachi did not even move away his mouth from Sasuke's. One hand of his was rubbing his crotch again, while the other supported his own weight.

Sasuke was whining even though his mouth was muffled. It hurt so much that he felt like he was dying. But as soon as the hand started rubbing on him again, he felt the weird yet nice feeling building up in him and the pain was forgotten. He was not sure what was going on, still, but whatever was happening right now, he really wanted it to last forever. If this is what Itachi called as brotherly love, he wants it more. Anything that has anything to do with Itachi, he wants it more and more, never stop till the day death comes and tore them apart.

The high feeling was back again. Sasuke felt like peeing again but Itachi was not going to stop, instead he had sped up so fast that made Sasuke nauseous. When the climax was finally reached, Sasuke thought he was in heaven for a moment, that he had died a few seconds and was back alive again. This feeling was definitely his first, but it was nothing he disliked about.

Itachi had stopped kissing and finally looked straight onto Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes were half closed, his face was pale and there were sweat all over him. There were also tears still in his eyes and down his cheeks. Sasuke was totally exhausted and Itachi was shocked. He had no idea he was the one to force such action onto his own lover, his own brother! He is a monster! He is a devil! He is the worst! How could he even treat his own sweet love this way? How could he destroy his brother's innocence at all?

"Sorry…" Itachi apologized and his voice was shaking.

Sasuke was slightly surprised by the sudden voice and looked up clearly to his brother. His eyes went wide immediately as soon as he saw his brother's tears fell down onto his face. His beloved brother was crying! For the first time, Itachi was sad.

Sasuke was worried. What had he done? Did he make his brother sad? Would his brother hate him after this? Why did he even make his beloved brother cry?

"Niisan, don't cry," Sasuke tried to console him and even brought up his hand to rib away his tears, but Itachi just did not stop crying and apologizing. Sasuke did not know what he should do. In fact, he himself was crying as soon as he realized Itachi was not going to stop. He hugged Itachi and so Itachi hugged back as well. Sasuke was not sure why Itachi cried, but Itachi was sure that Sasuke cried because of him. Itachi, the worst brother, worst lover in the whole world, would finally be hated by Sasuke, his one and only lover.

It was around half an hour later did Sasuke finally fall asleep as he was too tired. That was when Itachi started to carry out his mission. Silently, he left the sleeping Sasuke. He knew Sasuke would not be forgiving him if he found out his whole family was killed by him, but why do he care about the clan's life when he knew that Sasuke was already hating him after what he had done?

Itachi had decided. For whatever he had done to his beloved brother, he would never forgive himself. One day, Sasuke would definitely come and kill him, with his own hands, and that would be the day he smile for the last time, in front of his brother, lover, Sasuke.

Sasuke was awake as soon as he felt emptiness by his side. Wondering where Itachi had gone to, he quickly put on his pants and went out of the room. Once he had stepped outside, all he saw was blood and dead bodies. Sasuke was shocked. Who would have done this? He followed the blood trail and finally found the killer.

Sasuke was shivering.

The killer was just in front of him, with just a kunai in his hands. Sasuke fell sitting as soon as he realized who it was. He was confused as to why his own brother was doing this. He was even showing him love just now and this was what happens after he had shut his eyes for a moment? What was going on at all?

Itachi had caught a glimpse of his own brother, falling and sitting on the ground. His heart ached and he wanted to ran to him immediately and hugged him, but he could not. This is his mission after all, and because of what he had done, there was no way would Sasuke ever forgive him, never ever again.

Instead of running away, he stood there staring at Sasuke sadly for the last time. Before he disappeared, he left a last message that Sasuke remembered forever.

"Don't cry, Sasuke. I'm sorry. I love you."

~End~

_And also, I had to typed this out first as me and my friend was having a heated discussion about this. So, I apologized for the late update on Contract or Bond. Will definitely update it as soon as possible. ^^_


End file.
